On the Level
by AllieGee
Summary: When a suave stranger arrives on the island for a little rest and relaxation, the castaways bend over backwards to ensure he has a good time. Will they get rescued, or will they get more than they bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Title: On the Level

Author: Eva Grubb

Paring: Very early budding interests between Mary Ann/Gilligan, Professor/Ginger

Warning: One topic is decidedly more dramatic/serious/mature than anything that would ever been on the show. I tried not to be too heavy-handed about it.

Special thanks to Sally (sallycandance), my friend on LiveJournal, who was my fabulous beta reader!

**+ + + On The Level + + +**

Gilligan had awakened early to check on his lobster traps down at the lagoon. He paused outside of the girls' hut. "Mary Ann?" he whispered. Lately, Mary Ann was the only one who seemed to be interested in getting up early to help him. He wondered why. She must really like lobsters a lot, he thought.

"Here I am, Gilligan!" she replied, emerging from the hut dressed in her red-and-white gingham sundress. She brought an empty basket with her, in the event they caught some lobsters.

Gilligan smiled. "Thanks for coming to help me look for lobsters, Mary Ann."

"It's no trouble at all!"

"Well, the Skipper never wants to come with me, since the last time when one of the lobsters pinched him. The Professor is always too busy to help me. And Mr. and Mrs. Howell…"

Mary Ann started to laugh. They both knew as much as the Howells loved dining on lobsters, they'd never be caught dead handling the creatures! "And Ginger," she added, "can not wake up early to save her life! I guess you're stuck with me as your helper, Gilligan!"

That was fine with Gilligan. Next to the Skipper, Mary Ann was his best friend on the island. He noticed that whenever he made a mistake, Mary Ann was quick to stick up for him. She also was kind of pretty to look at, he thought, and felt embarrassed for even thinking it. They strolled side by side toward the lagoon.

Suddenly, a sound stopped them in their tracks. Gilligan looked at Mary Ann. "Do you hear what I hear?"

Mary Ann cocked her head to the side and listened. "Why, I do hear what you hear!"

"Is what you hear and what I hear a motorboat?"

"I… I think it is! Gilligan, look!" Mary Ann pointed; in the distance, a motorboat was turning around their island's peninsula, finally becoming visible. "Let's go tell the others!"

* * *

"Skipper! Professor! Skipper!" their shouts resonated as they rushed through the jungle back to their encampment. "A boat! A boat!" called Gilligan.

The Skipper was already headed in their direction, the Professor not far behind him. "What did you say?"

"Come quick! There's a boat coming into the lagoon!"

The four turned on their heels and rushed toward the lagoon. Even before they saw it, the sound of the approaching motorboat was audible. As the castaways set foot on the beach, a boat with a single passenger cut its motor and drifted ashore.

The captain of the boat did a double take, clearly not expecting the island to be inhabited. He was a well-dressed gentleman, perhaps in his forties, with jet-black hair. He wore a sport coat and slacks, and shiny wing-tipped shoes, which were visible to the castaways as he set foot on the sand.

"Oh, hello there, sir!" called Mary Ann, waving.

Gilligan cut in, his voice speeding along a mile a minute. "Mister, hey, mister! We've been on this island now for three years and two months. We're marooned, there are seven of us and our boat was wrecked and we have no way off this island. There's Ginger, the Professor, Mary Ann, Mr. Howell, Mrs. Howell, the Skipper, and me. Thank goodness you're here. Oh, thank goodness! You can get us off this island!"

The stranger brought a rope ashore with him, and paused before tying his boat to a tree. He evaluated the castaways with an examining eye. "Who said anything about getting anyone off this island? I just got here!"

The Skipper, after a pause, approached the man and extended a hand. "As the Skipper of the _S.S. Minnow_, I'd like to welcome you to this island—whoever you are!" He smiled warmly, hoping to gloss gracefully over Gilligan's awkward introduction.

Behind the Professor and Mary Ann, a pajama-clad Mr. and Mrs. Howell appeared through the trees, followed close behind by Ginger. "We were awakened by the sounds of a commotion by the lagoon…" Mr. Howell started, his jaw dropping at the sight of the boat.

The stranger evaluated the Howells, and especially Ginger—who'd appeared wearing nothing but a gray blanket and what God gave her. This island was even better than he'd hoped it would be!

Turning his attention to the Skipper, the man shook his hand. "Thank you for the warm welcome. My name is Tommy Casino. I, uh, I'm here for a little rest and relaxation. This place looks like just the spot."

"Summering, eh?" Mr. Howell grinned. "I see you're looking for a change-up from the typical vacation spots."

"Well, to be quite honest with you, " Casino said, "I didn't expect there to be people here. But, you're a fine looking lot," he continued, his eye catching Ginger's for a half-second. "I think I'm going to like it here."

Gilligan's brow was furrowed with worry. "And then? And then after you have a real nice vacation, you'll want to go home, right?"

"Well, sure!"

Gilligan perked up. "We're rescued!"

* * *

An hour later, the castaways helped Tommy Casino bring his belongings to the clearing. "This is where we live," announced Gilligan. "That's Mr. and Mrs. Howell's hut over there," he said, pointing to each hut. "Over there's where me and the Skipper live. The Professor's over there. And the girls, Mary Ann and Ginger, live there."

"Well! This is a very nice set-up, folks!"

"What brings you to this island in particular, Mr. Casino?" the Professor inquired.

"Please. Call me Tommy. I'm called Tommy Casino because I own and operate two of the most popular casinos in Vegas. As you can imagine, it's a very stressful job. I oversee everything that goes on. Gambling, dining, lodging, entertainment…"

Ginger's eyes lit up when he said 'entertainment.' "I'm an entertainer, you know," she said with a sultry look in her eye. "If you ever need anyone to perform, I'd be glad to offer my services!"

"That's a very nice offer, Ginger. I may have to take you up on that," replied Tommy with a dazzling smile.

"So you're really just taking a vacation?" the Skipper asked.

"It's as simple as that. I am taking the first vacation I've had in over ten years of the casino business. You see, I've just acquired a business partner, who is going to run things indefinitely until I return," Casino explained. "I flew into Hawaii. Even that was a far cry from the relaxation I was looking for. Hawaii has become so full of tourists. I purchased this boat and decided to explore some more remote spots. I didn't even see this island on my map, but I decided it was worth looking at. And indeed it is." His moved his hand to his hip as his gaze fell upon Ginger once again.

It was Gilligan who first spotted the gun in a holster on Tommy's belt, just revealed by his gesture. "Hey Skipper," Gilligan whispered not-quite-quietly enough, "he's got a gun."

Tommy chuckled. "I always carry a gun. Would feel naked without it. It keeps me protected at all times, although I've never had to use it. I didn't know if these islands would have wild animals or something like that."

Gilligan seemed satisfied with that explanation.

"Well, we are more than happy to have you on this island. Our home is your home," Mary Ann said cheerfully.

"How long do you think you might like to stay?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure. One month? Two months?"

Each castaway tried his or her hardest not to look disappointed.

"You can reside in my hut," the Professor said. "Right this way."

As soon as Casino was out of earshot, Mr. Howell frowned. "One or two months? This is preposterous!" He pounded his fist on the table.

Mary Ann sighed. "It is a long time, but look on the bright side: at least our rescue is in sight! Perhaps if we give him the best vacation he ever dreamed of, he'll have his fill and be ready to head back to the mainland even sooner!"

"That's a great idea, Mary Ann!" Gilligan jumped in. "We'll show him the most restful and relaxing vacation we can! We'll make all of our best foods, and we'll take care of everything for him! We can do all kinds of fun activities. Maybe we can even have entertainment. We won't let him do any work."

The Skipper considered it. "You know, little buddy," he said thoughtfully, "that's just crazy enough to work."

* * *

Back at his hut, Mr. Howell was pacing.

"Oh, Thurston, darling. You heard what the Captain said. We're all to do our part to make this Casino fellow have a simply marvelous time! It's the key to our rescue," Lovey said, in an attempt to calm Thurston's nerves.

"The audacity of it all. A Howell serving a Las Vegas entrepreneur. He may have money, but what he lacks is class!"

"He may lack class, but he does have something we don't have."

"What's that?"

"A boat," Lovey stated matter-of-factly.

He had to admit she had a point.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy was making himself at home in the Professor's hut. When the Professor was out, he took an interest in the books and other belongings that were there. There were a great deal of scientific books and equipment the Professor had created out of bamboo, coconut shells, and other natural materials. Unfortunately, he found no valuables. The best thing he found was the Professor's journal, a red leather-bound book that detailed his many discoveries and documented daily life on the island in his neat handwriting. A recent string of entries caught his eye:

6 June 1968

_I have discovered what I believe to be a new species of plant. Certainly a member of the aloe genus, it is much like an aloe vera plant. It differs, however, in that it has vertical red striations on its leaves. It also has a stem from which inedible berries grow periodically. I have collected some specimens, and I have been monitoring the growth of aloe hinklus (as I have named it) on the island._

Below, he had made a very detailed sketch of the plant. A couple of weeks later, _aloe hinklus_ was mentioned again:

24 June 1968

_Today after bathing at the lagoon, Gilligan stepped on a coal still hot from one of our signal fires with his bare foot. He had what I estimate to be a second-degree burn. I decided to use aloe hinklus on Gilligan's instep to soothe the burn. Aloe vera's healing and soothing properties are well known and documented, and I suspect that aloe hinklus will share these same properties. Gilligan reports that his foot is now feeling "swell" after the application of the aloe hinklus._

Two days later, another entry:

26 June 1968

_I cannot believe my eyes! After just two days, I can barely see where the burn used to be on Gilligan's foot! He has been up and walking again for some time now. I may have greatly underestimated the healing power of the aloe hinklus. This is an invaluable first aid tool for us while we are on the island. However, I think it could have great research potential once we are back on the mainland! This plant could be the secret to curing many other diseases and conditions._

Tommy had read enough. He closed the journal, and smiled. "Jackpot," he chuckled to himself.

* * *

That afternoon, the Professor returned from his chores. Tommy greeted him enthusiastically. "Professor! I was wondering if you'd be able to take me on a tour of some of the island's native flora and fauna. Why, I fancy myself an amateur botanist!"

"Is that right?" the Professor said with a smile. It would be interesting to discuss plants with a fellow colleague.

"Yes, I like to fly exotic plants from all over the world into Las Vegas to create interesting atmospheres for my guests. Many from the arecaceae family," Tommy responded. Before the Professor's arrival, he'd looked up a few things in the botany books on the Professor's shelves, gleaning enough to discuss plants on a seemingly intellectual level.

"Why, that's terrific! I take it you've seen how many different genus and species of arecaceae we have here."

"Oh, absolutely. They are quite stunning," Tommy said, mirroring the Professor's enthusiasm for the topic. "It's so nice to speak to another man of science, on the level. I'm curious to see what other plants this island has. Any conifers? Succulents?"

The Professor's eyes twinkled at the mention of succulents. "As a matter of fact…"

Tommy took his camera and the two men set off into the woods. The Professor pointed out plants and listed their Latin names and features. Tommy took photographs and responded eagerly. At long last, they happened upon the plant he'd been waiting to see. Tommy recognized it at once from the Professor's sketch and description.

"This is a plant I discovered!" the Professor announced. "It's surely a member of the genus aloe. I call it the _aloe hinklus_." The Professor knelt down to the plant and Tommy followed suit. "The interesting thing about this plant. It seems to have healing properties in humans, perhaps even greater healing powers than the _aloe vera_ you're familiar with."

"This is a fascinating discovery, Professor!" Tommy snapped a picture. He made a mental note as to where this patch of plants was located. He was certainly not going to be leaving the island without one.

* * *

In the days that followed, the castaways did their best to provide entertainment and amusement for their guest. Between cooking and laundry and mending, the girls came up with entertainment every night after dinner. They performed as the Honeybees, and the group even did a few numbers from Hamlet: The Musical. After his morning chores, the Skipper spun tales of the native island customs and superstitions of the South Pacific daily at lunchtime. And Gilligan's poor legs were often worn out from taking Tommy around the island in the pedal-powered car the Professor had made. On top of all of that, it was difficult for the castaways to tell whether or not Tommy was actually enjoying himself. He seemed appreciative of their efforts, however there was a coolness about him that made his persona difficult to read.

Gilligan maintained a cheerful attitude when Tommy was around, but back in his hut, he had a thing or two to say about Casino.

"I don't know about that guy, Skipper. We're all working so hard to please him, and I'm not so sure he really is going to rescue us. What if he's having too good a time? He'll never want to leave!"

"I know, little buddy. It is frustrating to be catering to Tommy's every whim, on top of the regular work we all do around here," the Skipper responded. "And—I see your point. Still, he's only been here for a week. I think we ought to give it a little time before we change our plan."

Gilligan scratched his head. "I know, Skipper. I guess you're right. But there's something I just don't trust about him."

"Now what makes you say a thing like that?"

"I don't like how he just lets us do everything for him. And how he's always carrying that gun around on his belt. He knows by now there's no wild animals."

"Don't be silly, Gilligan. I think you've been listening to too many mystery programs on the radio. Tommy is a very nice man, and he's the key to our rescue."

* * *

Thurston and Lovey were not enjoying their new roles on the island. Before Tommy Casino had arrived, the Howells were free to continue living lives of luxury. Both barely did any work, and spent their days relaxing. Now, they had to cater to a guest! The very nerve of it!

With his wife's assistance, Thurston had designated himself the bartender of the island. They provided mixed drinks for Casino whenever the man seemed to want a refreshment. As much as it pained him to offer the stranger some of his private stash, he knew it was a kind of a bribe to help them get off of the island, so he begrudgingly deemed it a worthy cause.

Mr. Howell also took Casino golfing with him every day. Gilligan did double duty as the caddy for both men. At least golf was enjoyable. Mr. Howell played it daily anyhow, so it wasn't too much trouble to include Casino in the game. With Mr. Howell's home-course advantage, he won every game. He wondered idly if he should allow Casino to win purposefully, but dismissed the idea. The idea of letting someone else win was decidedly un-Howell-like.

Wrapping up another win with a hole-in-one, Mr. Howell shook Tommy's hand. "Good game, sir. Good game!"

Tommy smiled genially. "Ah, golf is just not my sport, I suppose. Now poker on the other hand…"

Mr. Howell's eyes lit up. "Poker, you say?"

"You play?" Casino asked excitedly.

"Do I play? Do you know whom you're talking to? Of course I play! I won what's now known as Howell Chemical Company in a game of five-card draw."

Tommy clapped his hands. "Mr. Howell, you have no idea how exciting it is to speak with someone as esteemed with you, on the level, about such things. I take it you won't be opposed to a friendly game of cards?"

"If by 'friendly,' you mean winner-takes-all, of course I'll not be opposed!"

"Terrific! I have a deck of cards. It's a bet!"

* * *

That evening, the castaways decided to re-create a casino atmosphere for the big poker tournament. It was Mrs. Howell's suggestion, and the girls thought it would be wonderful fun—especially for Tommy.

The Skipper donned his dress cap to wear while watching the game. Mary Ann and Ginger prepared some tasty finger foods and arranged them on trays. Dressing in matching dance costumes with tailcoats Ginger found, the two girls circulated the area handing out snacks. Mrs. Howell, also dressed to the nines, mixed martinis. Gilligan and the Professor were there, enjoying observing the activities.

Mr. Howell wagered a spoken bet of $10,000, and Tommy did the same. The game began, with Tommy dealing cards to the two players. The game was five-card draw – Mr. Howell's best.

The other castaways watched, tense and silent, as the game progressed. The intensity between the two men was palpable, and everyone knew how badly Mr. Howell would want to win.

The only sound was that of Mrs. Howell's cocktail shaker. "Who wants another martini?" she called cheerfully.

Five pairs of eyes—the Professor, the Skipper, Ginger, Mary Ann, and Mr. Howell himself—all looked up at Mrs., Howell. "Hush, Lovey, we're in the middle of a game!"

"Oh, that's right, darling. I'm terribly sorry," she replied.

Gilligan was the only one so entranced by the game that he kept his eyes on the table, even when Mrs. Howell interrupted the game.

At last the game ended. Casino showed a full house, victorious over Mr. Howell's straight. Howell tossed his cards onto the table, visibly disappointed.

"Good game, my friend," Casino said, smiling. He shook Mr. Howell's hand.

Later that evening, Mr. Howell made good on his bet. Begrudgingly he packed bundles of bills into a briefcase Tommy Casino had emptied.

Meanwhile, the others cleaned up their casino party. Mary Ann expressed disappointment over Mr. Howell's loss. Ginger said she wasn't totally surprised that Tommy had won, since he owned two casinos. The Professor wasn't certain, but he thought it was a fair match of skill. Owning a casino didn't guarantee any special skill or proficiency at a card game, he reasoned.

* * *

Back inside their hut, Gilligan and the Skipper were just settling into their hammocks for the night. After a moment of silence, Gilligan piped up.

"Hey, Skipper?"

"Yes, Gilligan?" the Skipper replied gruffly.

"I was just wondering, in the game of poker, you have to draw cards from the pile, right?"

"Yes, little buddy. You saw how it was played today. You pick up cards from the top of the deck."

"Oh. Is it ever okay to get cards from somewhere else other than the deck?"

"No, Gilligan. That would be cheating. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that… it's just…" the first mate lowered his voice to a whisper. "I saw Tommy take cards out of his sleeve when no one was looking."

"You what?"

"I saw Tommy take cards out of his sleeve when no one was looking."

"That's what I thought you said! Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. He cheated, Skipper. Mr. Howell should have won, fair and square."

"This is serious, Gilligan, but I think it would be best if we didn't tell anyone, especially Mr. Howell, right now. If we accuse Tommy of cheating, he may not agree to rescuing us."

"But what about Mr. Howell's money?"

"I don't know. We'll have to think of something."

* * *

Mary Ann and Ginger were near the lagoon, having just finished the laundry. "Phew, just having one more person on this island makes the laundry take that much longer, doesn't it?" Mary Ann sighed, wringing out Casino's trousers.

Ginger nodded as she started to put the clothing on a clothesline to dry. "I'll say. I'm already getting hungry for dinner. The men must be starved."

"You're right. The sun is already starting to set," Mary Ann observed. "If you don't mind hanging the rest of these clothes, I'll start the soup. What do you think?"

Ginger smiled. "Sure! I'll come help you when I'm done with this." She waved as Mary Ann trotted off towards the huts. She lifted another garment from her basket and began clipping it onto the clothesline, when she heard a rustling sound in the brush.

When she looked up, she saw that Tommy Casino was approaching. She hadn't had a moment alone with him since he'd arrived at the island, and wondered hastily if there was anything she could say or do to help secure the rescue for herself and her friends. Surely there was something…

"Tommy, hi!" she purred, her eyes brightening at the sight of him. He had an almost-Hollywood-like look about him. He looked a little like Dean Martin. He was a sharp dresser and a handsome face and build.

"Ginger," he replied warmly, moving closer to her, and crossing under the clothesline to be on the same side as her. "How'd you get stuck with all this manual labor? A girl like you should have her feet up and a cocktail in her hand, instead of," he indicated the clothesline, "hanging my underwear out to dry."

Ginger responded with a coy laugh. "I don't mind. We all pitch in around here. Mary Ann just went to start dinner, so I thought I'd finish this up. You'll be glad I did. I don't think you want me helping with the dinner."

Tommy chuckled. "Not a very good cook, I take it?"

"Let's put it this way: I've found a way to burn water."

"You could've fooled me! I saw you in that picture—what was it called?—in which you played the baker's daughter. You were sure cookin' in that one, honey."

"That was Sweet is the Night. One of my earliest movies," Ginger smiled with appreciation. Her role in the film had been small, and she was flattered that Tommy had remembered it.

"It sure is nice to talk on the level with a woman who knows more about the entertainment industry than I do," Tommy said in his most genuine tone. This little redhead had no idea what she was doing to him. Or did she? He wondered. Surely she wasn't that naïve.

Ginger hung the last damp garment on the line and looked up at Tommy, her hands finally empty. "Tommy," she whispered, her voice breathy and sweet.

"Yes, Ginger?" Tommy allowed the actress to close the gap between them.

Ginger smoothed her palms over Tommy's lapels. "Sometimes I'm afraid I'm never going to get off of this island. I'd never tell that to the others. But I'm frightened for all of us that we're going to be here forever." Her lips were so close to his; he could nearly taste her honey-sweet breath. "You wouldn't let that happen to us, would you?"

"No, kitten, of course not." Tommy drew his arms up around her.

Ginger expressed her gratitude the only way she knew how, her lips joining his for what should have been a quick kiss. But, unexpectedly, Tommy kissed back. She shouldn't have been as surprised as she was. She was used to this in Hollywood. However, several years of failed seduction after failed seduction on the island had certainly taken its toll on her. Tommy was forceful and bold—and a little frightening.

Ginger was the one to shyly pull back. "I'm so excited to go home," she murmured dreamily. "How soon do you think you'll want to head back to civilization?"

Tommy considered it, his fingertips touching the smooth skin on Ginger's back. "Well, that depends," he said at last, tracing the back of her dress. "How soon do you want to go back?"

"Oh, soon. Very soon," Ginger replied. She threw in a smile for good measure.

"How badly do you want to go home, Ginger?"

"So badly," she very nearly moaned into his ear.

Tommy cupped Ginger's chin in his palm, guiding her lips to his. "Surely I deserve a little 'compensation' for getting you and your friends off of this island," he murmured, just before pressing his lips to hers.

Ginger let herself be kissed, but all of her inner red flags were waving furiously. Her heart pounded with fear, but her mind raced to figure a way out of there. Straightening up and pulling out of the kiss, she smiled pleasantly. "Mr. and Mrs. Howell have a lot of money. I'm sure they'll be happy to pay you whatever compensation you want."

"That's not the kind of compensation I had in mind," Tommy retorted, his eyes dark with desire. He tightened his embrace around her. She felt him fingering the zipper on the back of her gown.

"I don't – _you know _– on the first date," she stammered, a nervous, breathy laugh escaping her.

"I'm not asking your opinion," he said, his face turning serious. Terrifying. Squeezing her close, he kissed her again, violently.

Ginger tried wriggling out of his grasp. "I – uh, I think I hear Mary Ann calling me. I've got to go help her with dinner."

"That's funny. I didn't hear a thing."

"No, really. I have to go." She was shaking now, and no amount of acting was going to get her out of this one.

Her fear excited Tommy even more. "Did you hear me when I told you this wasn't your decision? Might I remind you that a moment ago it was you who came on to me? I ask you again: how badly do you want to get you and your friends off of this island?"

She couldn't speak. She just stared at him, her eyes huge with fear, her lips trembling. Casino still held her in a tight embrace, or she might have tried to make a run for it.

"Don't forget I have a gun, baby. I don't need your permission." Scanning his surroundings, Tommy decided to take Ginger into the woods to keep the others from seeing or hearing anything. He released his embrace on the wriggling girl, seized her forearm and jerked her towards the woodlands.

Ginger saw the window of opportunity, and struggled to escape Casino's grasp. He wrenched her forward but she pulled back quickly, twisting her arm away from him. As she did so, a pop and a searing pain coursed through her body, but she focused on freedom and ran as fast as she could towards the camp.

Tommy didn't run after her. Instead he just called out. "You know where to find me in case you change your mind."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the Skipper who almost collided with her. "Ginger, what's happened?"

Ginger had never been so happy to see anyone in her life. Now that the Skipper was with her, Tommy couldn't try anything. She knew she needed help; the pain coursing through her arm was terrible. However, she also knew Tommy Casino was their key to being rescued. Perhaps despite what happened, he would still get them off the island. That is – if no one else thought ill of him. She showed the Skipper her throbbing arm. "I was doing the laundry," she started, "and I tripped and fell."

The Skipper placed his arm protectively around her shoulders and escorted her towards the Professor's hut. "Professor! Professor!" he called.

The Professor emerged from his hut. He could see something was wrong with the girl, even though she was a distance away. She awkwardly clutched her arm to her chest, and he could see some bruising. Her normally poised and pleasant air was replaced with a shocked and pained expression. He couldn't help but think of a beautiful bird—an _eclectus roratus_, perhaps—with a broken wing.

"There you are, Professor!" the Skipper called out. Turning to the girl, he added softly, "It's going to be all right, Ginger."

The Professor rushed to meet them. "What happened?"

"It-it was an accident," Ginger stammered. "I—I fell."

"Skipper, I'm going to need you to bring me a bucket of cold water – as cold as you can find." As the Skipper released Ginger, the Professor led her into his hut. He guided her over to his cot so she could sit down. "Let's take a look."

Carefully, the Professor took Ginger's injured arm into his hands. She winced a little as he touched the bruised skin. "It's swelling. It looks like it could be broken."

The Skipper returned momentarily with the bucket of water. "Here you are, Professor."

"Thanks, Skipper." Turning back to Ginger, he set the bucket beside her. "This ought to help with the swelling, then I can get a better look." He gently eased her injured arm into the bucket to soak for a minute. Ginger shivered as the cold water made contact with her skin. Meanwhile, the Skipper helped the Professor cut a clean piece of canvas into strips to serve as a bandage.

After some soaking, the Professor could see that the swelling had gone down. He examined Ginger's arm, smoothing his hand over the injury.

Ginger cringed. The Skipper felt uncomfortable. Although he was well versed in simple first aid, and he'd seen some terrible injuries in the navy, the thought of one of the women being injured upset him a great deal. He felt extremely protective of the castaways, especially the two young ladies, Ginger and Mary Ann. Perhaps later, he and Gilligan could comb the beach near the clothesline to ensure it was safe and free of hazards that might cause another accident…

"The radius is definitely broken," the Professor reported. "I can feel it. The bones are not quite aligned. The good news is the ulna is intact."

Ginger looked from the Professor to the Skipper, a confused expression on her face. The Skipper responded with an equally confused shrug.

"That's good… I think," he said. "What can we do?"

"I think I'll be able to fix it manually. Skipper, do you know if Mr. Howell has any of those sedatives left?"

"I'm afraid not," Skipper replied, frowning. "I think we used them all when everyone was trying to help me fall asleep… remember? We were trying to rewire the radio to act as a transmitter..."

"I'll be all right," Ginger interrupted, calmly. "I can be brave."

"Are you sure?"

Ginger nodded, surrendering her arm to the Professor's ministrations.

The Professor looked up at the Skipper. "Skipper, can you ask Mary Ann to bring something we can use as a sling? A handkerchief should do fine."

"Sure thing, Professor." He left the hut in a hurry.

Once they were alone he evaluated the broken arm once again. His thumb found the spot where the bones were not aligned.

"Are you ready?" he asked. The Professor was careful to project a calm attitude so as not to upset Ginger further. Still, he was quite nervous, and every bit as upset as the Skipper had been, seeing one of the women in pain. "Now, this might hurt…"

Ginger nodded, closing her eyes and turning her head so she wouldn't have to look. "I trust you, Professor."

"I'm going to count to three. One—" he got ready. "Two—" he pushed hard with his thumb, feeling the bones meet in just the spot they were supposed to.

Ginger drew in a sharp breath and exhaled shakily. It was over. When she looked up at the Professor, she had tears in her eyes from the sharp pain, but she held them in. When he saw this, he instinctually gathered her close into a tight hug. "It's all over, Ginger."

"You didn't even say 'three'," she said, managing a grin.

"An old Boy Scout trick! You might've tensed up when I said 'three,' so I did it before you had time to."

The Professor noticed with alarm that he'd been gently holding Ginger's hand. He reminded himself that if any of the castaways – Gilligan, or Mr. Howell, for example – had a broken arm, he would have provided the same compassionate level of care for them. But something felt different. Ginger's hand was a lovely, small, long-fingered thing – the skin nice and soft. He realized that it had been a long time since he'd held hands with a woman—years, even. And no women he'd known, in his memory, had been even remotely as handsome as Ginger Grant. He felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Uh. We need to get a splint on you right away so this bone doesn't shift out of place," he said, finding a straight, smooth piece cut from bamboo. With a long strip of canvas, he wrapped her arm from palm to elbow, securing the bamboo in place. As he worked, Ginger was silent. Perhaps it was the trauma of being injured. Still, the Professor found Ginger to be acting oddly out of character. Part of him wondered if she was even telling the truth about what had happened. But – why would she lie?

"It's necessary for you to rest this arm while you recover," he explained, as he finished the bandage.

"Professor?" Ginger asked softly.

"Yes?"

"It's going to be all right, right? It's not going to look any different when it heals?"

"You're gong to be perfectly fine!"

"I guess I was just thinking that if I ever get back to Hollywood – that is, if we're ever rescued…" she trailed off.

"If? Ginger, I'm surprised to hear you talk that way. You're among the most optimistic people on this island. It's not 'if,' it's 'when.' When we get rescued." He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he raised a hand up to Ginger's cheek, cupping it in his palm. The two came together, foreheads touching lightly.

A sound outside the hut startled them both into straightening up. It was Mary Ann. "Professor? Professor, I hope these handkerchiefs will do!"

"Come on in, Mary Ann. That's perfect."

Mary Ann entered the hut, moving behind her friend. "There you go, Ginger. As good as new," she said, securing the pink kerchief behind Ginger's neck. "How do you feel, honey?"

"Better – now that the Professor's seen me." She smiled with appreciation and relief.

"That's good news! You're just in time for dinner, too. Let's go!"

* * *

The dinner table was set with one extra place setting for Tommy Casino. Everyone, except for Ginger, seemed excited to see him as he came strolling into the clearing. Carefully, Ginger made sure she was sitting between two of her friends – Mr. Howell and Gilligan.

Mary Ann began serving the soup as everyone settled around the table. Gilligan did a double take when he noticed Ginger's sling. "Ginger, what happened??"

All eyes were on Ginger.

"Good Heavens! What did happen?" Mr. Howell barked as he noticed what Gilligan was referring to.

"It was just an accident," she lied. "I tripped and fell."

"Her arm is broken, but she's going to be just fine," the Professor added.

Tommy Casino sat on the other side of the table. He had a feeling Ginger would keep what had happened between them a secret – and he was right. His eyes bored deep into Ginger's as he said, "Thank goodness for that."

Ginger gave Casino a long, cold stare before looking down into her plate. Tommy just smiled.

Ginger finished her meal in silence, barely touching her food, while the others chatted with each other happily.

At the end of the meal, Mary Ann rose to clear the table. Ginger suddenly got a terrible feeling. What if Tommy Casino, frustrated with being turned down, decided to pursue Mary Ann? Ginger, schooled in the art of handling wolves, was almost unable to avoid the advances of Casino. Mary Ann was so young and innocent – could she really handle it if she was put in such a situation? Ginger got up quickly and started to help Mary Ann with the dishes.

"Ginger, I think you ought to take it easy with your broken arm!"

"Oh, I can help with just one hand," she replied with a half-smile. Determined to stay by Mary Ann's side, she rinsed the dishes as Mary Ann washed them, keeping a close watch on Casino out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

In the days that followed, Mary Ann noticed that Ginger was being especially helpful. She volunteered to help Mary Ann with all of her chores. She suspected Ginger was just feeling a little useless, on account of only being able to use one hand. Mary Ann figured she'd feel the same way if she lost use of an arm. Their island community was built upon helping one another, so not being able to chip in would be rather frustrating. Additionally, with Tommy Casino on the island, there were extra jobs to be done.

Aside from all of that, Ginger seemed blue about not being able to do any of her usual activities. Mary Ann knew it hurt Ginger's pride to have to ask for help zipping up her dress or styling her hair. No one said anything when Ginger showed up to breakfast one day in beribboned pigtails. All things considered, it was odd to live with such a subdued version of Ginger, however Mary Ann could justify her unusual behavior based on the limitations her injury placed on her daily activities.

The only times Ginger seemed to leave Mary Ann's side was when Gilligan took Mary Ann for a walk, or to do an activity or chore together.

* * *

It had been several days since Mr. Howell had lost to Tommy Casino at the poker game. Gilligan stopped by the girls' hut and asked Mary Ann if she'd like to go for a walk. She accepted his invitation, and they headed off into the woods.

"What's going on, Gilligan?" Mary Ann asked. "You look like something's on your mind."

Gilligan looked concerned. "You're right, Mary Ann. There's something bothering me a lot."

Despite the fact that the Skipper thought it best not to tell anyone, Gilligan confided in Mary Ann, telling her what he'd seen during the poker game. Mary Ann was shocked. "My mother always used to say that cheaters never win! But – he did cheat, and he did win!"

"I think we ought to do something to help Mr. Howell get his money back," Mary Ann said at last.

"I think so, too. But what?"

The pair thought about it as they walked through the woods. As they did, a large, bushy plant with huge leaves smacked Gilligan in the face, knocking his sailor's hat from his head. He bent down to pick it up, and held the plant's fronds out of the way as Mary Ann passed.

"Thanks, Gilligan," Mary Ann said with a smile.

"Wait a second," Gilligan announced, looking at the leaves he was still holding. "I have an idea." Pulling his pocketknife from his pocket, he cut the giant leaf from the bush, then squatted down as he carefully cut a rectangle from the leaf. "What does this look like to you?"

Mary Ann suddenly realized what Gilligan meant. "Why, it… it looks like a dollar bill!"

"What if we make a whole bunch of these and bundle 'em up, and stick 'em in that suitcase Tommy's got. We can switch out Mr. Howell's real money, and give it back to him."

"I think that's a brilliant idea! It looks like it has the same weight as money, so he oughtn't know the difference. And I doubt he'll be looking into the suitcase until he gets back to civilization. There's no use for money on this island."

"What if he discovers the real money is missing before we leave?"

"Well, surely he'll confront everyone, so he can get the real money back. You and I can just tell him it was all a part of a practical joke."

"A practical joke – yeah!" Gilligan smiled excitedly, and turned his attention to cutting out more rectangles from leaves. Mary Ann began picking more large leaves, handing them to Gilligan. After a while, they'd generated a whole stack of "bills."

Suddenly, Gilligan realized that it was almost time for him to caddy for Mr. Howell and Tommy. "Will you be able to switch the money, Mary Ann? This is the perfect time for you to do it. I think the Professor said he was going to go fishing with the Skipper, and Tommy and Mr. Howell will be playing golf for a while."

"Sure, Gilligan! Should I give the money to Mrs. Howell?"

Gilligan considered it. "No, I think you should keep it and hide it. In case Tommy finds out, we'll bring the money back, so Tommy knows Mr. Howell wasn't the one trying to trick him."

Mary Ann smiled. "Good idea!" She knew Gilligan was a lot smarter than the others gave him credit for!

* * *

Another day passed. And another. It seemed Tommy Casino was never going to mention the rescue. Mostly everyone was trying to stay positive, but dark feelings about Tommy made the castaways wary. Ginger still remained jaded towards Tommy. She noticed him staring at her during meals, and she proceeded to ignore him. Gilligan also had a bad feeling about Tommy, ever since learning about the cheating. And Mr. and Mrs. Howell continued to be cordial, but were disappointed and hurt by Thurston's loss at poker – especially because it had occurred in front of all of their fellow castaways.

The next morning, Gilligan was up early checking on his lobster traps. He was startled to see that Tommy Casino's boat was missing. "Gone!" he gasped to himself, and took off running toward the clearing. "Skipper! Professor! Skipper!" he shouted. "The boat is gone! Tommy is gone! He's left us!"

* * *

The castaways looked sullen as they sat around the breakfast table. Mary Ann's chin rested in her hands. "I just can't imagine why he left us like that. He didn't even leave a note. All we were was nice to him."

"We did everything for him," Gilligan added. "We cooked for him and caught fish for him, and took him on trips around the island."

"I gave the man a suitcase full of cash!" shouted Mr. Howell.

"And I showed him all of my latest discoveries. I just can't understand it," the Professor said. "Each and every one of us did his or her part to show him a good time."

Ginger blanched. "I don't feel very well right now. I think I'm going to go lie down," she managed. She rose and dashed towards her hut, tears streaming down her cheeks by the time she got there.

"Ginger, wait! We're all upset about this. It's all right," the Skipper called after her.

They could hear her through the wall of her hut. "It's not all right," came her voice, racked with little sobs. "This time, it's all my fault we didn't get rescued."

Mary Ann was first to get up and follow her friend. The Professor followed a few steps behind. The remainder of the castaways, not wanting to barge in, got up quietly to listen outside of the girls' hut.

"Ginger, what makes you say a thing like that?" Mary Ann asked gently. Ginger was lying on her side on the cot, facing the wall. Her slender frame shook as she cried. Mary Ann put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Because it's true," Ginger wept into the wall.

"That can't be possible," the Professor said. He stood a couple of feet behind Mary Ann. "What could you possibly have done to make Tommy leave without rescuing us?"

Ginger rolled over to face her friends, her face damp with tears. "It wasn't what I did. It's what I_ didn't _do."

Mary Ann realized the implications of that statement a moment before the Professor did. "Oh, honey." She scooped her friend into a hug.

"Ginger! Why that's—that's terrible! Why didn't you say something?" the Professor gasped as realization set in.

Ginger looked up at the Professor. "I know. I shouldn't have lied. I just thought—I thought that if everyone else kept being nice to him, it wouldn't matter. I thought maybe we'd still have a chance to get off of this island."

The Professor pieced it all together. "You didn't fall, did you?"

Ginger shook her head. "No. It happened when I was trying to get away from him."

Mary Ann made a sudden realization. "No wonder you didn't want to leave me alone with that… that animal!"

Ginger wiped the tears from her face with a handkerchief. "Yeah," she said, managing a small grin. "I bet you were wondering why I was suddenly so interested in doing chores!"

The look on the Professor's face was serious. "Ginger, you mustn't think that any of us could blame you for not getting rescued. We're your friends, and we would never want to get rescued at your expense. It would be terrible to get rescued under those circumstances. We're just glad nothing more serious occurred."

"Do you really mean that, Professor?" she asked, so genuinely touched that her eyes were beginning to tear up again.

"Of course we do, " Mary Ann responded. A few moments later, the Professor and Mary Ann coaxed Ginger out of her hut to see her friends.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all the truth," she said.

The castaways each embraced the movie star. Their sadness and disappointment over not getting rescued had faded somewhat, now that they knew the circumstances about their would-be rescuer.

After a long pause, Gilligan piped up. "I don't get it, Ginger. What didn't you do?"

"I'll explain it to you later," the Skipper replied gruffly.

"But--"

The Skipper silenced Gilligan on the head with his captain's hat.

Mary Ann piped up. "Gilligan and I have a confession to make, too – don't we, Gilligan?"

He nodded. "Mr. Howell, on the night of the poker game, I saw Tommy cheating. So, Mary Ann and I switched the real money with leaves shaped like money!"

Mary Ann dashed into her hut and returned with a sack of cash, turning it over to Mr. Howell.

Mr. Howell's jaw dropped; his eyes grew huge. "My dears!" he cried out joyfully, hugging the bundle of money to his chest. "You two ought to be sainted for what you did!"

The Skipper shook his head, miffed. "This Tommy fellow tried to pull a fast one on all of us."

"I've never been so happy not to be rescued," said Mrs. Howell. They all readily agreed.

* * *

A couple of days later, the Professor arrived at the table, a bit late for lunch. There was a puzzled expression on his face. "I just don't get it. I went to tend my _aloe hinklus _plants, and one particularly large specimen has been dug up."

"Shh," the Skipper said, turning the radio's knob up a little louder. "It's the news."

"Notorious con man Tommy Casino has been caught on the coast of Hawaii. Known for pulling scams at casinos, hence his nickname—"

"He didn't own them, he ripped them off!" barked a shocked Mr. Howell.

"Shh!"

"—Casino was caught in a stolen boat. Bizarre circumstances surround his arrest. He was found with a plant that is believed to be a new species of aloe that he claims to have discovered on an uninhabited island. A plant he calls _aloe casinus_—"

The Professor threw his napkin to the ground with anger. "The nerve! The very nerve!"

"—is said to have healing properties. Other strange belongings have been found on his person. Among the unusual items are a suitcase filled entirely with leaves cut into rectangles to resemble dollar bills."

Mary Ann and Gilligan grinned widely at one another.

"Authorities believe he fled Las Vegas when law enforcement obtained new leads on his whereabouts, then headed to Hawaii. Again, Tommy Casino has been captured. Stay tuned as more details unfold…"

"I'm sorry about your plant, Professor," Ginger responded.

The Professor sighed. "It's all right. At least Casino is in police custody now. I'm sure he'll be duly punished for the offences he's been pulling on the mainland and on this island, too. He deserves to be incarcerated for what he's done."

Gilligan nodded. "Yeah, and I hope he goes to jail for it, too!"


	4. Epilogue

**+ + + Epilogue + + +**

One month had passed since Ginger's injury, and she made an appointment to see the Professor to have the bandage removed. She was eagerly anticipating having the use of both arms once again!

Now, she sat on the edge of the Professor's cot as he began to unwind the canvas bandage. "Ginger," he said hesitantly, "now that I've got a moment alone with you, there's something I wanted to discuss with you. Something very important."

Ginger's heart leapt. "Really, Professor?"

The Professor's eyes remained on his task. He'd finished unwinding the bandage, revealing her pale skin. Turning to his desk, he took a bottle of antiseptic salve he had made out of _aloe hinklus_ (he refused to acknowledge its "new" name, _aloe casinus_) and applied some to a cloth. Gently he smoothed it onto Ginger's arm.

"Yes. I just wanted to advise you to be very careful whom you get close to. Some of these strange visitors, as we have learned from Tommy Casino, are very unsavory. We didn't know much about him, and I'm concerned because an unthinkable crime was nearly committed against you. In short," he finished his statement just as he finished applying the salve, "I urge you to please be more careful about whom you put your arms around!"

Ginger placed her arms around the Professor's neck. "Like this?"

"Just like that," the Professor said. She was so close to him, and she smelled good –was that _gardenia brighamii _or _gardenia manii i_n the perfume she was wearing? Either way, it was intoxicating…

"How come?" she asked.

He nearly lost his train of thought. Why had he always thought she had blue eyes? They were green, very green, and she smelled so sweet, and there was only one way to answer that question. "Because then that person is going to want to kiss you."

"Like this?" she whispered. Ginger closed the gap between them, her lips softly joining his.

"Just like that," the Professor gasped after the kiss ended. He didn't want her to stop. "Hey – wait a minute. You are proving my point precisely!"

"Am I?" Big, green eyes looked up at him, puzzled. "I thought I was supposed to think more carefully about who I put my arms around."

"That's right," he said in a very serious tone.

"Well, what if I told you I'm thinking very, very carefully right now?" It was the truth, Ginger knew. Every word of it.

The Professor couldn't even believe what he was hearing! His heart was racing. "I—I suppose that would be all right."

"Oh, good," Ginger breathed. Her lips found his once more.  
**  
~ ~ ~ Fin. ~ ~ ~**


End file.
